That Was You
by airyns
Summary: "Kau memiliki dahi lebar yang mempesona... Membuatku ingin mengecupnya...". Oneshoot. RnR?


Halo semua!

Aku kembali dengan fic kedua-ku..

Tentu masih dengan pairing kesukaanku! hehe

Maaf ya kalo fic nya jelek..

Hope u like it ^^

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Oneshoot, OOC(maybe), typo(s), alur cepat, dll..**

* * *

><p><strong>That Was You<strong>

"_Kau memiliki dahi lebar yang mempesona... Membuatku ingin mengecupnya..."_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ucapan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku memejamkan mata. Perlahan wajah Uchiha Sasuke muncul di kepalaku. Sejak kecil, aku sangat menyukai cowok itu.

Aku ingin mendengar Sasuke-kun mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun berada disini, di Konoha, bersamaku. Tapi, Sasuke-kun yang sekarang… sudah bukan Sasuke-kun yang kukenal lagi.

"Sasuke-kun..." aku bergumam pelan. Tiba-tiba leherku tercekat. Air mata mulai mengalir dan membasahi pipiku. Aku langsung cepat-cepat menyeka air mataku sebelum ada seseorang yang melihatku. Aku tidak mau teman-temanku melihatku dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Sakura-chan!"

Panggilan itu membuatku tersentak. Aku menatap sosok cowok dengan rambut pirang dan sepasang mata _sapphire_-nya sedang tersenyum ke arahku. "Naruto?" gumamku.

"Sakura-chan, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya cowok pirang itu sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku cuma ingin jalan-jalan saja kok" aku tersenyum kecil berusaha menutupi raut wajahku yang menyedihkan. "Naruto, kau tidak menjenguk Hinata?" aku langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu sebelum Naruto menyadari keadaanku.

"Aku memang mau menjenguk Hinata, makanya aku mau mengajak Sakura-chan, _dattebayo_!" ujarnya bersemangat. "Sakura-chan, mau menemaniku kan?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin melihat keadaannya" ujarku menyetujui.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi kami mulai melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Hari ini, tepat hari ketiga sejak Hinata dirawat di sana. Aku kembali teringat sosok Hinata yang berlumuran darah ketika dia berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto dari Pain. Dia berusaha melindungi Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang lemah itu. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Naruto. Itu karena dia... mencintai Naruto.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam diriku. Mungkin aku masih tidak menyangka, kalau cowok yang sedang bersamaku ini telah membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Ya kuakui, cowok bodoh ini benar-benar sudah bertambah kuat. Dia telah berhasil mengalahkan Pain dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dan kini ia telah diakui oleh para penduduk desa, dan menjadi sosok yang terkenal.

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara itu membuatku tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya sejak tadi kau terus melamun, apa ada masalah?" tiba-tiba beberapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Wajah cowok itu terlihat sangat cemas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Naruto, tenang saja!" ujarku sambil mendengus.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bohong Naruto!" aku mencoba tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin dia terus mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, _dattebayo_! Kalau wajahmu tersenyum seperti ini, kau tak akan terlihat jelek lagi seperti tadi!" cowok pirang itu kembali memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa katamu?" aku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"E-eh? T-tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan kalau Sakura-chan jelek!" ujarnya panik.

"Kau!" aku langsung melayangkan kepalan tanganku ke arah wajahnya. "_SYANAAROOO!"_

.

_._

_._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?"

"A-aku sudah sedikit membaik Naruto-kun..." ucap seorang gadis yang terkulai lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. "Umm.. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang menjengukku Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu memang sudah seharusnya kan Hinata! Lagipula gara-gara aku..." ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti, dan sesaat kemudian kepala Naruto mulai tertunduk pelan.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu.. A-akulah yang salah, aku yang ingin―"

"Maaf..." gumam Naruto. "Maaf telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini.." gumamnya, pelan.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata menatap dalam wajah Naruto yang terus dihantui rasa bersalah. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ini semua bukan kesalahan Naruto. Tapi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Karena dia yang dengan tiba-tiba ingin melindungi Naruto dari Pain. Dia yang secara terang-terangan membuat nyawanya sendiri berada dalam bahaya.

"Eh, kalian juga disini ya?" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"Shizune-san?" gumamku.

"Ah, kebetulan! Aku titipkan Hinata pada kalian ya, soalnya saat ini aku sedang buru-buru.. Tsunade-sama sedang menungguku! Oh, dan ini.. ini makanan untuk Hinata" ucap Shizune-san terburu-buru sambil menaruh kotak makanan itu di atas meja dan langsung berlari keluar kamar. "Terima kasih sebelumnya!" seru Sizhune-san lalu menutup pintu.

"Dasar! Tsunade-sama memang selalu membuat orang panik seperti itu" aku mendengus geli.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung mengambil kotak makanan Hinata yang berada di atas meja. Dibukanya penutup kotak makanan itu, yang ternyata adalah bubur. Dan diambilnya sebuah sendok yang sudah tersedia di dalamnya.

"Yosh! Hinata, sekarang kau makan ya, _dattebayo_?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dengan senyumnya yang lebar itu Naruto mulai menyuapkan se-sendok bubur pada Hinata. Hinata dengan malu-malu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan lembut dari Naruto. Wajah Hinata langsung terlihat memerah. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu, langsung tertawa geli di hadapan Hinata. Sesaat Hinata mulai tertawa malu melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tertawa geli. Seketika itu juga mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang ketika melihat adegan ini. Entah kenapa, hatiku terasa pedih ketika aku menatap Hinata. Gadis itu cantik, baik, dan lembut. Berbeda sekali denganku yang kasar ini.

Aku hanya gadis lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menyuruh Naruto untuk mengembalikan Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto ketika Pain hampir mengalahkannya. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dari tempat yang jauh, mengawasi Naruto yang sudah terluka parah. Tapi Hinata, dia rela mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Lagipula, sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Sejak tadi yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dan terus menatap mereka.

"N-Naruto, Hinata.. A-aku pulang duluan ya.. Sampai jumpa!" tanpa kusadari suaraku mulai bergetar.

"T-tapi Sakura-chan..." seru Naruto dengan cepat.

Aku tidak mempedulikan seruan Naruto. Aku dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan mereka. Saat ini aku tidak ingin menatap wajah mereka lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Sinar matahari melewati jendela dan memasuki kamarku. Entah kenapa rasanya mataku masih belum ingin terbuka seutuhnya. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mencoba mengingat hal apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sepertinya semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian itu.

Aku beranjak keluar rumah dan mulai berjalan-jalan menikmati hari yang cerah ini. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lebar "Pagi yang indah" gumamku.

Memang sampai hari ini Tsunade-sama belum memberikan misi untuk kami. Mungkin Tsunade-sama mengijinkan kami untuk beristirahat dalam waktu beberapa hari ini.

Tanpa kusadari langkahku terhenti tepat di depan bangku taman Konoha. Perlahan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku termenung. Tempat ini sangat berarti bagiku. Tempat ini adalah kenanganku bersamanya.

Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di masa itu. Kejadian yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar ketika dia menatapku dari pohon itu. Dia lalu menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di bangku ini dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin kudengar dari mulutnya.

"_Kau memiliki dahi lebar yang mempesona... Membuatku ingin mengecupnya..."_

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara itu membuatku tersentak. "N-Naruto?" aku menatap cowok pirang yang telah membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Kau kenapa, _dattebayo_?"

Aku menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ cowok itu yang terlihat begitu cemas. Tanpa kusadari wajahku mulai memerah. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar saat menatapnya?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." gumamku. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada dalam diriku saat ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menatap cowok ini lebih lama lagi.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura-chan? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh..." cowok itu mulai mendekatiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi menjaga Hinata saja? Pasti saat ini dia sedang membutuhkanmu.."

"Tapi saat ini aku mencemaskanmu Sakura-chan..."

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau seharusnya mencemaskan keadaan Hinata, bukan aku..." ujarku sambil tersenyum pahit. "Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, dia rela berkorban untukmu... Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu saja!"

"Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku, Sakura-chan! Kau gadis yang baik, _dattebayo_!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berguna..." tanpa sengaja aku meneteskan air mata. Tanganku langsung menyeka air mata masih yang tersisa di pipiku. Aku tertawa kecil, "Aku ini memang cengeng sekali. Aku tak bisa menjadi orang yang tegar. Aku hanya bisa terus berharap padamu untuk membawa kembali Sasuke-kun.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu.. Tapi, aku ingin sekali bisa berguna untukmu, meski aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku..."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataanku sendiri. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa sampai sebegitunya aku ingin berguna untuk Naruto? Kenapa saat ini aku malah menangis di hadapannya?

"Sakura-chan, kau jangan bicara seperti itu..." bisiknya, lirih. "Aku bisa seperti sekarang ini, karena kaulah yang selalu menyemangatiku, Sakura-chan..."

"Hinata gadis yang baik, dia juga sangat cantik... Dia jauh lebih baik dibanding denganku yang―"

"Bagiku, kau gadis yang paling baik Sakura-chan..." Naruto memotong ucapanku. "Kau tahu kan, sejak kecil aku sudah menyukaimu…" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kali ini jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Apa mungkin aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak, aku menyukai Sasuke-kun.

Tapi kenapa saat ini aku bisa begitu lemah di hadapannya? Kenapa saat ini aku tak sanggup menatap matanya? Mungkin.. mungkin sekarang aku sudah menyukai cowok ini. Cowok bodoh dan konyol yang dulu sangat kubenci ini. Mungkin karena selama ini Naruto selalu berada disisiku. Naruto yang selalu ada disaat kubutuh.

"Sejak kecil, teman-temanku sering mengataiku gadis berdahi lebar.. Aku bukanlah gadis yang cantik.. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku, Naruto?"

"Kau memiliki dahi lebar yang mempesona... Membuatku ingin mengecupnya..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku tersentak. Jantungku terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kudengar. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengatakan hal itu?

"_Kau __memiliki __dahi lebar yang mempesona... Membuatku ingin mengecupnya..."_

_"Aku bercanda, kalau Naruto mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu…"_

Tiba-tiba ucapan itu langsung terngiang di kepalaku.

Apakah ini berarti…

"Na-Naruto… Itu kau…" gumamku dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dan membiarkannya melingkar di leherku. Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan mengecup lembut dahiku.

Ternyata...

Ternyata selama ini aku tak menyadarinya. Aku tak menyadari sosok seseorang yang benar-benar telah mengisi hatiku. Ternyata sosok itu telah lama bersamaku…

Alasan kenapa aku menyukai Naruto... Rasanya aku benar-benar mengerti sekarang…

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Bagaimana menurut kalian?<p>

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje...

.

Entah kenapa, waktu mood-ku tiba-tiba pengen baca manga vol.1 nya lagi, aku langsung terinspirasi dan tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic ini.

Aku pengen ngebuktiin aja kalo 'hanya Naruto-lah yang bisa melihat ke dalam hati Sakura' *ceilah.. hihi

.

Bersediakah me-review? :)


End file.
